gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter
The Hunter is a military attack helicopter featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Description The Hunter is clearly based on the AH-64 Apache. In GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, the Hunter is an aesthetically correct AH-64A "Apache", though in VCS, it is technically a YAH-64 as the helicopter didn't formally enter US Army service until 1986. In GTA San Andreas, however, the gunner's cockpit is removed, and an eight-blade tail rotor is used (instead of a four-blade version). The Hunter is a very deadly aircraft, having a self-targeting machine gun and the ability to shoot two dumb fire rockets simultaneously. Like the other armed military vehicles, the Rhino and Hydra, it has infinite ammunition. The Hunter is neither bulletproof nor explosion-proof like the Rhino, but is highly damage-resistant. The Hunter can also be used for the Vigilante side mission, which GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas dub "Brown Thunder". The Hunter does not appear in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories; however, leftover Hunter files from the GTA Vice City code remained in the game, and, with the help of third party trainers, a Hunter can be spawned. The Hunter in GTA Liberty City Stories is similar in design to the GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories renditions, but cannot be used for vigilante missions nor is named in-game. The Hunter is also absent from Grand Theft Auto IV and its episodes, where it is replaced by the Annihilator, and the Buzzard in TBoGT The animation for entering the Hunter is different in San Andreas to Vice City and Vice City Stories, in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, the Hunter has a door that opens like a normal helicopter, where as in GTA San Andreas it has a hatch similar to the Hydra's. Gallery Notable appearances in missions The Hunter's most notable use is in the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories missions Over The Top and Last Stand, when Victor Vance steals a Hunter (in Over the Top) in order to attack the Mendez Cartel (in Last Stand). It also appeared in Learning to Fly and Up Up and Away (part of casino heist mission) from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, All Hands On Deck from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and From Zero to Hero from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Although it isn't considered a mission, the Hunter appeared in a multiplayer match for the PSP version of GTA Vice City Stories named Might of the Hunter. Skywolf Mission The Skywolf mission is a side mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories available after Last Stand, it is activated by simply entering the Hunter at Escobar International, the mission requires the player to use the Hunter's weaponary and destroy a certain amount of targets while flying through some rings. The targets are actual boats, cars and for the last part, another helicopter. Completion of the mission gets the player a step closer to 100% Completion Trivia * Although the Hunter is painted green, game files in GTA San Andreas reference a red paintjob; police radio chatter describes the player as flying a red helicopter if he or she is flying a Hunter while wanted by the police. * In GTA Vice City, San Andreas and Liberty City Stories, the player is able to play the game's radio stations while flying the Hunter. However, this ability was removed in GTA Vice City Stories. The default radio stations for the Hunter are V-Rock in GTA Vice City, K-DST in GTA San Andreas. * The Hunter is the fastest and most armed helicopter in the series, but has the widest turning radius * In GTA Vice City the Hunter's machine gun has a firing sound like the M-60. Locations ;GTA Vice City * Fort Baxter Air Base - Inside the base after completing either Keep Your Friends Close or collecting all 100 hidden packages. * Ocean Beach - At the helipad next to Lance Vance's house after completing both the hidden packages and Keep Your Friends Close. ;GTA San Andreas * Easter Basin, San Fierro - On a helipad inside the Easter Basin Naval Station after completing Flight School with all golds. The player instantly gains a 5 star wanted level upon entering the base. * Verdant Meadows, Bone County - At the airstrip after getting gold on all flying school tests. (Note: When both the Hunter and Leviathan are unlocked at Verdant Meadows, only one of them can spawn at a time. Arrive from the west to spawn the Hunter and arrive from the east to spawn the Leviathan.) * Used in Heli Hell - instead of completing the course, take the Hunter to the aircraft hangar in Verdant Meadows. * Can be spawned by inputting the cheat during gameplay. GTA Vice City Stories * Escobar International Airport - At the southern part of the airport near the Biplane after completing Last Stand. Starts the "Skywolf" side-mission automatically upon entrance. See also * Sea Sparrow, a similarly armed helicopter. * Annihilator, the GTA IV era equivalent * Buzzard }} de:Hunter es:Hunter fi:Hunter fr:Hunter pl:Hunter Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Helicopters Category:Military Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Aircraft